The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and to a method of fabricating the same. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a package on package semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same
In the semiconductor industry, there is an increasing demand for high-performance, high-speed, and compact semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances therewith. To meet such a demand, various semiconductor packaging techniques have been proposed. For example, there have been suggested methods of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a single substrate or of stacking a semiconductor package on another semiconductor package. In these cases, it is necessary to connect semiconductor packages with high connection reliability.